


Playing With Sharp Objects

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Dark fic, Episode Tag, Episode: Adam, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto come together for their usual hot encounter but Jack has a special request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Sharp Objects

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that in my personal fanon, Jack had a horrific time at the hands of the Master in the Year that Wasn't. I've written before where I allude to his inability to be dirty, wear soiled clothes and his reluctance for bondage (which Ianto cures, of course). This comes from the same belief. The Master screwed up Jack's pain/pleasure wiring. But he has Ianto and Ianto will always make sure Jack is okay. I'm ambivalent about Jack dying during sex but 1,000 people per year actually die from breathplay and they don't get to come back from it. Remember Jack and be careful if breathplay is a RL thing for you.

Jack let the last of the sand trickle through his fingers. He watched the grains spill across the floor at his feet and suppressed the shudder that tried to run through his body. He wasn't sure why the wooden box filled him with such unease, it just did. He decided to leave it for Ianto to archive. Hopefully out of sight would be out of mind.

He turned to go in search of Ianto, which is what he'd been about to do when the box had mysteriously opened up for him. For some reason his need to seek out Ianto was even greater now.

Jack walked out into the main work area and spun himself 360 degrees. No sign of Ianto and no discernable sounds of where he might be. Jack punched up some CCTV footage at a nearby workstation. Ianto was not in the galley, the hothouse or the tourist office. Jack wasn't in the mood to play 'hide-n-seek' tonight, naked or otherwise so he flipped open the cover of his wrist strap.

"Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Where are you?"

"Conference room. Do you need something?"

"Just to know where you are. I'm on my way."

Jack found Ianto straightening the conference room. It wasn't in need of a full cleaning but they had apparently used it at some point during the 48 hours they had lost. There were four semi-full cut glass water tumblers around the long table.

"Almost done here?" Jack inquired upon entering the dim room.

"Yep."

Jack looked around the now spotless table. "Whatever we did the last couple of days it must have involved a briefing or a strategy session."

"I don't believe so, Jack."

He felt his brows knit together at Ianto's baffling reply. "Why not?"

"Not a single coffee mug in here. Just the water tumblers."

Jack looked around the room again. "Huh."

"Also," Ianto continued, "there were only four tumblers in here; if you were briefing us wouldn't there be a fifth?"

"You would think."

"Our first memories of today are of being in this room whereas your first memory is of the Cells."

Ianto's words unsettled Jack even further for all that there was nothing menacing in his observations.

"Have you discovered anything?" Ianto asked.

Jack stepped closer to Ianto. "Beyond the Retcon in all of our systems? Nope. My security code is attached to everything wiped, changed or locked. That makes me think it's a message to myself to leave well enough alone."

Ianto rested his hands on his hips as he listened to Jack's reply. "So we leave it?"

"I have to believe that if there was a need to keep looking I'd have left myself a clue somehow." Jack was sure that if there was any kind of outstanding threat to his team, to his Ianto, he would have left himself a message or a sign. "No sign of an Easter egg, not a single automated email of doom sent to myself."

Ianto nodded his understanding.

"So, you're finished here, yeah?" Jack took another step closer to Ianto. He decided their workday was over and it was time for a little fun.

Ianto gave Jack a small knowing smile. "Yes."

Jack took the invitation and stepped in close enough that he caught Ianto's unique scent. He felt his cock twitch in response. "Have I told you today how good you look in this particular suit?"

Ianto looked down at Jack's mouth. "A few times, yes."

Jack reached out and tugged at Ianto's waistcoat. "Can I take it off of you?" already he had visions of slowly peeling the layers away from Ianto's pale flesh.

Ianto closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to Jack's lips. "Would you, please?"

Jack took Ianto into his arms and pressed their bodies tightly together. He felt Ianto's hands snake around his body and grasp his shirt. "Join me below?" he invited.

"Mm hm." Ianto murmured into Jack's mouth as he ran his tongue lightly over Jack's lower lip.

Jack shivered. He pulled back slightly and tugged Ianto from the room by the edge of his waistcoat.

***

Jack hit the ground of his quarters and immediately moved to remove his boots. He felt Ianto come up behind him and slide his braces from his shoulders. He turned in the younger man's arms and pulled him close. Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's and was immediately rewarded when he parted them. He really liked kissing Ianto. He tasted so good. With each soft press of their lips, their tongues met and caressed. Every so often one of them would change the angle slightly and the kiss would soften or deepen.

Ianto pressed his hips into Jack's and he could feel the younger man's hardening cock. He heard himself moan in to Ianto's mouth.

Jack pulled back to run his tongue down Ianto's neck and felt the other man shiver in response. Ianto bit down lightly on Jack's earlobe and he felt his cock twitch violently. "Harder, Ianto." he heard himself say.

Ianto lovingly obliged him and bit down on his lobe harder before he dragged his teeth roughly down the entire length. Jack almost cried out as his back arched and he clutched at Ianto.

His reaction seemed to embolden Ianto. He moved his lips to Jack's neck and bit down rather hard on the tendon he found there. "Oh fuck, Ianto! Again." Jack breathed.

He felt Ianto grasp the back of his shirt tightly with one hand while the other moved up to cradle the back of his head and hold him steady. Jack groaned at the heat of Ianto's open-mouthed kiss then nearly collapsed when he bit down on Jack's neck. Hard. The sensual pain shot right down in to his cock and he pressed himself firmly into Ianto's hip. "Fuck yeah. Like that."

Both of Ianto's hands suddenly grasped his head on both sides. He felt Ianto's hot mouth move to the other side of his neck. Jack clasped Ianto to him firmly when he felt the other man suck hard at his throat, leaving what he knew would be a dark love bite. Immediately, Ianto replaced his lips with his teeth and he bit Jack's neck painfully.

Jack realized that pain was what he was seeking tonight. He just wasn't sure how to get what it was he wanted. He wasn't even sure how far he wanted to go, or if he could get Ianto to push him there. He would have to tap in to Ianto's darkness but would the other man let him? No time like the present to find out.

Reaching for the buttons of Ianto's waistcoat, Jack quickly unfastened them. He pushed the garment off of Ianto's shoulders. Jack unfastened the tie but left it hanging around Ianto's collar. He unfastened the top few buttons of Ianto's shirt and started to place hot kisses along the younger man's neck.

Jack felt Ianto pull his shirts from his trousers. Together they pulled his shirt and his vest over his head and tossed them into a corner. Jack arched his back and hissed in pleasure when Ianto dragged his blunt nails all the way down the length of his back. They weren't long enough to draw blood but they surely left some beautiful red welts on his skin. And the pain they caused was exquisite.

Ianto sank his teeth into one of Jack's nipples hard enough to both startle him and bring his cock to full hardness in an instant. "Jesus, yes." Jack grasped Ianto's shoulders hard, wanting to push him away and cling to him at the same time. Instead of moving over to the other nipple, Ianto buried his teeth in the thick muscle of Jack's chest. He bit down hard and didn't let go. Jack ground his cock against Ianto's hip. "Would you do something for me, Ianto?"

"You know I will." Ianto answered before he bit down hard on Jack's neck again.

"You can change your mind but I hope you don't." Reluctantly, Jack pulled back. He crossed to the cupboard where Ianto kept his fresh linens. He took out a set and threw them on the bed. This could get messy and Jack didn't want to spend the evening wondering if Ianto was upset about stains getting on the linens already on the bed.

"You want to change the linens now?" Ianto asked in confusion.

"No. They're to protect the ones already on the bed." Jack quickly spread the sheets, covering the duvet and the pillows.

Jack settled himself on his bed, resting back against the generous pile of pillows. He held a hand out, palm up in invitation to Ianto. He settled the younger man on the edge of the bed between his legs. "Do you trust me?"

Ianto pulled a face. "Oh please, Jack." that Ianto considered the question ridiculous was evident on his face.

Jack reached a hand into his bedside table and withdrew an ornate dagger in its thick leather sheath. He set the weapon down on the bed between Ianto and himself. If Ianto was going to balk, this is where it would happen. Ianto was a good man with a dark side and Jack needed him to embrace that darkness tonight.

Ianto looked at the knife as if it were going to bite him. "What exactly do you want?" he asked just above a whisper.

"Knife play. Bloodletting." Jack said quietly and watched Ianto's reactions closely. His heart was hammering in his chest he was so fearful that Ianto would refuse.

Ianto started to shake his head in the negative. Jack jumped to clarify what he was asking.

"Me, Ianto," he pleaded, "please say you can use the knife on me."

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Jack," Ianto said hesitantly.

"I want the pain and nothing you do to me is permanent."

"You want the pain?" Ianto looked at him in confusion and concern.

"I'll show you how to do it right. It doesn't have to be any worse that what you just did to me. But it can be so much more intense."

"You said bloodletting."

"You're going to cut me, not just scratch. Blood is inevitable."

"Are you sure, Jack?"

Jack sighed deeply, "Very. You'll enjoy this, too."

"I don't know…"

"How many things that you enjoy now made you nervous the first time?"

Ianto reached out and picked up the dagger. He slid the blade slowly from the sheath. Jack watched him regard the weapon for a long while.

"Safe word?" Ianto asked without looking at Jack.

"Coffee."

Ianto smiled at that. "If it's too much for me you won't be angry, will you?"

Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto deeply. "Never."

Ianto tossed the sheath aside and asked, "How do we start?"

Jack pulled Ianto closer to his own body. He stretched his legs out so there was one on either side of Ianto's body. Jack extended his arm in front of Ianto. "Start slow on my forearm. Slice, don't stab. Just split the skin and let the blood well." Jack felt his chest tighten in delicious anticipation. He was so turned on he could hardly breath.

Jack watched intently as Ianto reversed his grip on the hilt of the blade. He cradled Jack's arm in his own and laid the edge of the knife against the pale flesh of the underside of Jack's arm. In one quick motion Ianto slid the entire length of the blade against Jack's skin then stopped to watch the blood well up.

Jack hissed loudly and his hand gripped the back of Ianto's arm convulsively. His cock twitched at the sharp, delightful pain. A small amount of blood rose to the edges of the wound and a shudder ran through his body. "That was nice." he sighed. "Again, just a little bit deeper."

Ianto glanced nervously at Jack's face then back down at the shallow cut he had just made. He laid the blade on Jack's arm just centimetres from the first cut and drew the blade along the flesh.

Jack groaned and his lashes fluttered as his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. The pain felt so good. This was just what he needed. Ianto was a quick study and if he'd executed a near perfect slice on his second try, Jack shuddered to think what he'd be doing once he got warmed up.

"God, that's it. Just keep slicing along my arm. Don't hesitate and don't stop."

Ianto did as Jack asked him to. He laid the blade against Jack's arm and drew it across over and over.

Jack watched as Ianto skilfully opened up the skin of his arm in neat, precise rows. He breathed through parted lips as each sharp slice dulled into a magnificent ache. Jack marvelled at how quickly Ianto had mastered what Jack needed. Then again, this was how it always was between the two of them.

Ianto glanced at Jack's face after every few cuts. Jack could tell he was carefully gauging his reactions. He knew Ianto had to be unsure about this on some level. Still, he continued to make the delicious cuts along Jack's arm without hesitation.

When Ianto reached the bend of Jack's arm he set the knife aside. He lowered Jack's arm to his lap and together they watched the blood as it welled up from the wounds and mingled.

Jack's breath shuddered out of his chest as he exhaled. His arm ached exquisitely. This pain was joined by the discomfort of his engorged cock straining against his trousers. It nearly made Jack come. "That was fantastic, Ianto." he said breathlessly.

Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack deeply. "Is that what you needed?"

"It was a start," Jack kissed him back; "I'll let you pick the next spot."

Jack watched Ianto pull back from him in confusion. "You want to keep going?"

Jack raised his uncut arm and slid his hand behind Ianto's neck to hold him still for a deep kiss. "Absolutely, you just got warmed up."

Ianto turned slightly so he could almost face Jack. He took up the dagger again. He laid the blade on Jack's chest, several centimetres above his nipple and sliced through Jack's flesh.

Jack threw his head back and moaned through open lips. "Fuck, just like that. Just like on my arm."

As if he'd been drawing blood in love for years, Ianto drew the knife repeatedly across Jack's chest. The series of hash marks that he carved in to Jack filled quickly with blood and a few were deep enough to run over.

Jack was torn between watching the beautiful sight of Ianto slice through his flesh with the ornate blade and resting his head back and just feeling the pain. Jack couldn't remember the pain ever feeling so delicious. It made his heart pound in his chest and his breath come in ragged gasps.

"You like that, Jack?" he heard Ianto asking.

"Yes, Ianto." Jack breathed.

"Does the pain feel good?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes. Please."

Ianto stood suddenly and grasped Jack behind the neck. He roughly, forcefully pulled Jack forward and shoved him face first into the mattress. Jack felt the bed dip under Ianto's weight and then he felt the younger man settle astride his hips.

Jack felt himself held secure to the bed with one of Ianto's hands at his shoulder. He felt the knife blade drag across the thick muscles of his upper back. His body bucked at the pleasure. "Oh, Christ fuck!"

"Does that do it for you, Jack?" Ianto hissed.

"Yes, Ianto. Again"

He felt Ianto draw the blade across his back again. He groaned and nearly came against the bed. Ianto's strong hand pinning Jack and the drag of the blade through his flesh were setting off fireworks of arousal in his head.

"I'm making you bleed," Ianto leaned over to whisper in Jack's ear. "Blood is oozing out of each of my cuts. Your back is bloody."

"Don't stop." Jack's arm, chest and now his back were on fire with the pain of the cuts Ianto had inflicted. He felt the pain right down into his dick. Sharp pain ruled his back but eventually it faded to blend with the ache of all the other shallow cuts. This is what he'd hoped for, what he'd dreamed of.

"I'm going to slice open your entire back." Ianto chanted.

"Yes. Please."

Jack felt Ianto change the angle of the knife. Pain, like ice, coursed from the centre of his back to his spine just above the waist of his trousers. With each slice of the blade Jack ground his hips in to the bed, looking to ease the ache in his cock.

"Your back is bloody, Jack. Don't you wish you could see it?" Ianto's question snapped Jack back to reality.

"Yes, but I can feel it and that's the best part."

Ianto changed the angle again and now the knife moved from the point of Jack's spine to the bunched muscles on the opposite side.

Jack was humping the bed now. His skin was on fire, his breathing laboured. He was so turned on he could almost come in his trousers. "You do that so fucking good, Ianto." Jack said on a sigh.

"Your skin is a beautiful canvas," Ianto replied as he sliced through Jack's flesh over and over again.

Jack saw the knife tossed to the bed beside his head. The blade showed traces of his wet blood on the sharp edge.

He felt Ianto run his hands along his back, smearing his blood. Jack released a shuddering breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Ianto suddenly slapped his hands down on the bed on either side of Jack's head. His hands were wet with Jack's blood. He left the bloodied handprints on the sheet and Jack stared at them in awe.

"More, Jack?" Ianto asked from above him.

"Please." Jack ground out, his voice sounding desperate to his own ears.

Ianto rose up to his knees and prodded Jack to lift his hips. The younger man reached around and slid Jack's belt from his trousers and tossed it down beside the knife. He went to work on the flies until he had Jack's trousers sliding down over his hips and off his legs.

"Stay lifted," he ordered and Jack obeyed.

Ianto took the knife up again and moved to kneel between Jack's open legs. He shivered when he realized he couldn't see Ianto, didn't feel a hand on his skin to reassure or steady him and he was high with the anxiety as well as the lingering pain.

The first slice of the knife through his tense arse cheek made Jack hiss and pull away slightly. He steeled himself for the welcome second cut but it didn't come.

"Jack?" he heard Ianto ask quietly.

"Don't stop, Ianto! Please, don't stop." Jack pleaded.

Ianto must have been reassured since he began to drag the knife in precise parallel slices across Jack's buttock. Now he was merciless. Jack was shuddering in pain and pleasure, the two mixed inside his brain. Ianto sliced into Jack's flesh over and over without pause, drawing from him the unmistakable sounds of ecstasy.

The bed shifted as Ianto moved and Jack whimpered at the thought he was being abandoned, that his pain was at an end.

Jack was so relieved when he felt the lube drizzled between his arse cheeks that he nearly sobbed. "Yes, fuck me, Ianto." he moaned. "Fuck me hard."

Ianto made quick, rough work of preparing Jack. He swiped the lube around Jack's hole and inserted first one, then two fingers. Jack was only lightly slicked and he was nearly breathless with anticipation.

He felt Ianto grasp his hips and shove himself into Jack with one thrust. He cried out his pleasure at the glorious pain of Ianto breaching his body. It felt delicious, the sharp discomfort of being suddenly impaled by Ianto's cock and the dull, burning ache of the dozens of cuts on his body.

Jack's face was pressed into the mattress by one of Ianto's hands between his shoulders. The younger man sank his prick to the hilt inside of Jack's arse and didn't pause. Ianto pulled himself out just to ram home with one strong thrust. Jack pushed back against him and growled his pleasure.

Ianto fucked Jack's arse hard. The younger man's balls slapped against the backs of Jack's thighs.

"Is this what you wanted, Jack?" Ianto asked breathlessly as he savagely rammed himself into Jack's stretched hole. "Fast and hard?"

"Yes," Jack whispered into the bed, "fuck me so it hurts."

Ianto obliged him for a time.

Jack felt himself suddenly empty of Ianto's cock and flipped over on his back. He arched and hissed as the linen covers rubbed against the ravaged flesh of his back and arse. His eyes drifted closed in ecstasy. They snapped open again at the feeling of his own belt being wrapped around his neck.

Ianto knelt between Jack's open thighs and slid the end of the belt through the buckle until it cut off Jack's breathing almost entirely. Ianto wrapped the loose end of the belt around his fist and gave it a tug. Jack's eyes flew to Ianto's and he saw a desire there that he knew almost mirrored his own.

Ianto lined himself up and shoved his cock back inside of Jack's body. As he fucked Jack's ravaged opening, Ianto took up his blade again and made a long slice through the skin of Jack's stomach.

Jack gasped in pleasure and pain and bucked up into Ianto. His own cock bobbed with each of his movements, jutting into the air as it searched for release. He wanted to gasp, to draw air deeply into his lungs but he wasn't able to with Ianto holding the belt taught around his throat.

Ianto fucked Jack's arse roughly while he sliced through the skin of his belly. Jack was being stretched in his arse, his stomach was being sliced and his back and buttock screamed at the rough treatment they were receiving, being ground down against the sheets.

A wave of euphoria rolled over Jack like a storm. His vision clouded but he didn't care, he rode the sensation. Everything seemed heightened. His nerve ends tingled. Jack seemed so much more aware of the pain of his sliced flesh and Ianto's cock sliding in and out of his arse. It was almost too much pleasure to bear.

Jack felt the cuts of the knife nearly reach his groin. Ianto tossed the knife away and propped himself on his arms so he hovered over Jack's body. He kept the belt tight around Jack's neck so he still couldn't draw a deep breath. His euphoria gave way to a sense of peace.

"I'm going to fuck you to death, Jack," Ianto breathed against Jack's lips.

The belt around Jack's neck remained taut. He was dizzy. His head was spinning. There was a buzz in his ears he couldn't identify. The world spun around him and little stars came out to dance.

When Ianto finally wrapped his free hand around Jack's cock, it only took a few strokes to have Jack coming. He came so hard it hurt. It mingled with the pain of his cuts and Ianto's engorged cock impaling his body. He wanted to cry out but he had no breath left in his lungs. Ianto kept the belt tight and Jack couldn't get any air in at all. Wave after wave of ecstasy like he'd never felt before rolled over him. He felt his own hot come shoot over Ianto's hand and across his own chest and belly to mingle with his blood.

Just before Jack died he heard Ianto shout his own orgasm.

***

Jack smiled up at Ianto when he brought their morning coffee to the office the next morning. He felt so relaxed today. Nothing bothered him; not the glum weather, not the afternoon's scheduled call with the PM, not even Owen's bad attitude.

He'd gasped his way back to life last night in the circle of Ianto's arms and things had looked rosey to him ever since. Jack had curled himself around Ianto and whispered, 'thank you…thank you…thank you' into his neck until the dark hours of the morning. Ianto's skill with the knife against Jack's flesh had cut something free in his chest that he hadn't known was knotted until he'd felt the relief.

Jack reached for his mug where Ianto had placed it on his desk and saw that beside it sat a single, delicate flower. Its long, white, narrow petals curled backward on themselves to reveal the mottled purple and pink that was the colour and the beauty of the bloom. He gestured toward the flower, "What's this?" he asked looking up at Ianto.

"It's a Stargazer lily." Ianto replied simply, sipping from his own mug of coffee.

Jack picked up the delicate blossom, "What's it for?"

"It's for you."

"For me?" Jack raised both eyebrows at Ianto.

"You spent the better part of yesterday lamenting the fact that Tosh had flowers sent to her and you never receive flowers. I don't fancy you suddenly sending yourself bouquet's to the Tourist Office so you can pretend you don't know who they're from." Ianto was giving Jack one of his enigmatic yet affectionate smiles.

"I wouldn't…"

"You would."

Jack smiled, "Yeah, I thought about it."

"I have no idea what the meaning of this particular flower is but I always thought the name 'Stargazer' lily suited you."

Jack stroked his lower lip with one of the soft petals of the flower as he regarded Ianto intently, "Thank you, it's very thoughtful."

"You're welcome," he leaned down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Jack's lips.

"After last night I think I owe you flowers," Jack said in all seriousness. "and a couple of dinners and a raise and a new coffee machine…"

Ianto laughed lightly and said, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Absolutely!"

"Do you feel good this morning?"

"I feel better than I have in so long I can't remember."

"Then you don't owe me a thing," Ianto kissed Jack one more time before he moved off to start the day.

finito

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
